


A Night on the Harbor

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Female De Sardet (GreedFall), Flirting, Fluff, post prologue but pre main game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: After sneaking away from a banquette while in port, Nicoletta de Sardet has a conversation with with the captain of the Sea Horse and is taken back when he compliments her.
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Kudos: 31





	A Night on the Harbor

The moon was full overhead, its light casting a rippling reflection on the harbor. The d’Orsay and his people were being hosted for the night by the nobility of the port. Most of the men had taken the opportunity to carouse leaving the ship all but silent for the evening. Vasco looked over the well worn parchment on his desk. They had made excellent time thus far, but there was still a ways to go.  
The Congregation’s nobility had been pleasant enough passengers. The lad, Constantin could be a bit trying. He had spent the first week at sea throwing up over the side of the ship. After that passed, he started fussing about always looking for something to be in charge of. Most of the sailors were willing to play along or brush him off and therefore it wasn’t that much of an issue. The Lady de Sardet however was quite the opposite. Always asking himself or one of the crew if she might lend a hand. Vasco had grown somewhat fond of her over the past few weeks though he’d deny it if anyone asked. She spent much of her time with Jonas and the other young sailors. Spoiling them with the gentle kindness of the mothers they had never known.  
The sound of footfalls on the deck drew his attention. He peered out his cabin door to see Lady de Sardet still in her party clothes, looking out over the harbor. The wind whipped through her extravagant hair, sends a few tendrils of strawberry blonde loose near her temples. She shivered, her manicured hands rubbing her silk clad arms.  
“Lady de Sardet?” He called out, “What are you doing back so early? Is your Cousin with you.”  
“Oh, Captain,” She gasped, “You startled me! No, Constantin is still at the banquet. He’s always had more of a taste for being entertained than I.”  
She shivered again, goose bumps visible on her exposed forearms and chest when another sea breeze blew by.  
“You look like you are about to freeze. Here,” He sighed shedding his jacket and draping it over her shoulders, “Wouldn't want you to take ill when we still have several months left on our journey.”  
She offered him a honey sweet smile as she cuddled into the heavy leathers, “Thank you, I’m afraid silk gowns aren’t terribly practical for protecting oneself from the elements… or anything else for that matter.”  
“No, I don’t imagine they would be.” He chuckled, “It looks rather pretty though.”  
A pink flush came over her full cheeks, her hand instinctively reaching for the dark birthmark on her cheek, “I! Oh? ummm.. Thank you Vasco...Captain. ”  
Vasco rubbed the back of his neck, weight shifting from side to side. As she babbled growing more pink by the moment. He’d noticed several heads turn when she emerged from her cabin early that evening. She was easy on the eyes, full figured with eyes of sea foam and hair the color of a sunset. Not that he’d taken particular notice…  
“My apologies if I embarrassed you Lady de Sardet.I assumed you were no stranger to the compliments of men.”  
“I’m not! Well, not really! Well I might… not much time for that sort of thing you know! And you didn’t! Embarrass me that is... I mean you did… but you didn’t mean to! So I mean, ahh.. It’s fine!” She stammered, “I think I’m going to turn in for the evening.”  
She offered him a quick curtsy stepping on the hem of her skirt and stumbling forwards, crashing against him with a soft thud.  
“Are you alright Lady de Sardet!” Vasco placed a hand on her shoulders steeding her.  
“Yes...Yes!” She quickly pulled away from him straightening herself out, “Now, I must wish you a good night Captain!”  
“Lady de Sardet?”  
“Yes?”  
“My jacket?”  
“Oh! Of course!”  
She peeled the faded leathers from her shoulders. Offering his jacket back with a shaking, extended hand. He couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his lips. Picking up the jacket with one hand, he brought her shaking hand to his lip with the other.  
“Goodnight Lady de Sardet.”  
“Goodnight Captain Vasco.”


End file.
